Under conventional approaches, analysis of manufacturing formulas and processes may be difficult to perform due to a lack of data. Products having matching formulas and processes may be manufactured in relatively small amounts. When manufacturing rates for a particular product are low, there may not be enough data to perform a proper analysis of failure rates and causes. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional defect management systems.